


Die etwas andere Welt (Abgebrochen)

by Mercedes0606



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, F/F, F/M, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes0606/pseuds/Mercedes0606
Summary: Die 17 Jährige Frisk zieht mit ihren Eltern in eine kleine Stadt die von Bergen umkreist ist. In ihrer neuen Schule lernt sie neue Freunde kennen und scheint sich sogar langsam zu verlieben. Außerdem scheint es ein großes Geheimnis in dieser Stadt zu geben.Um was es sich für ein Geheimnis handelt und wie ihr leben in der neuen Stadt verläuft erfahrt ihr hier und ihn wem sie sich wohl verliebt?P.s. Die Story spielt in einem Alternativen Universum, in der es keine Monster gibt. Bitte verzeiht mir Grammatik Fehler und Tipps wie es weiter gehen könnte sind gerne gesehen. Außerdem habe ich die FF vor über einem Jahr geschrieben und jetzt nur hier rüber gezogen.





	1. Die traurige Nachricht

_Hallo mein Name ist Frisk und ich wollte euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Keine Sorge es ist keine alberne Fantasy Geschichte aus einem Buch. Nein ich möchte euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Die Geschichte wie ich mit meinen Eltern in eine neue Stadt gezogen bin._

Ich kam gerade von meiner Freundin nach Hause. Es war bereits spät und es fing an draußen zu Dämmern. Meine Eltern hörten wie ich rein kam und kamen mir entgegen, weil sie mir scheinbar etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatten. Ich dachte es wehre, weil ich immer erst so spät nach Hause kam. Aber scheinbar war es etwas anderes.

,, _Frisk, meine liebe wir müssen dir etwas wichtiges sagen_.", sprach meine Mutter ruhig und wollte, dass ich mich zu ihr auf die Couch setzte.

,, _Du weißt ja wie wichtig die Arbeit von uns ist._ ", meinte nun auch mein Vater. Ich nickte und schmunzelte leicht. Worauf sollte dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen? Leicht packte mich die Angst, dass etwas passiert sei.

,, _Nun, so wie es scheint wurden wir in eine andere Stadt versetzt und es ist zu weit weg als das_   _wir hier bleiben können. Also müssen wir wohl oder übel um-",, Nein, das könnt ihr nicht tun._   _Hier sind alle meine Freunde und wie soll ich dann zur Schule gehen!",_  unterbrach ich meinen Vater. Ich wollte nicht das er es ausspricht. Ich wollte nicht umziehen. Meine Eltern versuchten mich zu beruhigen und sprachen auf mich ein. Doch das machte es noch schlimmer. Ich sprang auf, rannte in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Dann schmiss ich mich in mein Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Minuten oder Stunden vergangen, ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur das es schon dunkel war. Als ich das nächste mal von meinen Kissen hoch schaute, bemerkte ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas weißes. Also schaute ich mit meinen, noch feuchten Augen, aus dem Fenster. Meine Augen wurden größer. Schnee. Der erste Schnee dieses Winters fiel endlich. Es sah so schön aus, dass ich sogar vergas warum ich geweint hatte. Doch leider viel es mir viel zu schnell wider ein und meine Augen wurden wieder etwas feuchter. Ich legte mich wieder hin und versuchte meine Trauer im Zaun zu halten. Nach einigen Minuten schlief ich ein.

Es waren Winterferien, deshalb konnte ich so lange schlafen bis mich die Sonnenstrahlen weckten. Ich hatte mich gestern nicht ungezogen und hab mit meinen Anziehsachen im Bett geschlafen. Nachdem ich meine Gedanken etwas geordnet hatte ging ich in die Küche, in der mich meine Eltern bereits begrüßten. Normalerweise würden sie bereits Arbeiten, auch in den Ferien, aber wegen den Vorbereitungen für den Umzug durften sie scheinbar zu Hause bleiben.

,, _Ich bin dann mal weg!",_  rief ich noch bevor ich ging. Wie eigentlich jeden Tag traf ich mich mit meinen Freunden an unserem geheimen Platz. Der weg dort hin war zwischen zwei Sträuchern. Also ging ich durch die kleine, versteckte Lücke durch die Sträucher und folgte den schmalen Waldweg bis ich auf eine offene Fläche kam, wo ein großer Baum die offene Fläche schmückte. Meine Freunde waren schon alle da. Kisha und Ricarda saßen auf dem Baum, Lea saß auf dem Boden und Lisa lehnte am Baumstamm und las eins ihrer Bücher. So wie es aussah hatten sich Kisha und Ricarda  mal wider über Lea lustig gemacht. Denn sie war am schmollen und die anderen am lachen. Meine Freunde konnten schon ziemlich gemein sein.

Als sie mich dann doch endlich bemerkten begrüßten sie mich herzlich. Ricarda sprang mir sogar an den Hals. Darauf hin meckerte Lisa mal wider wie gefährlich das sein kann.

Mach denn ganzen unwichtigen Zeugs, dass wir beredet haben, kamen wir auf mich zurück. Denn ich hatte meine Mädels gebeten mit mir über etwas wichtiges zu reden.

,, _Da fällt mir ein, über was wolltest du eigentlich mit uns reden, Frisk?",_  fragte Lisa und alle schauten mich neugierig an.

Mein Blick wurde etwas trauriger und ich begann zu erzählen: ,, _Ihr wirst ja das mit meinen Eltern_   _und ihrer Arbeit."_  Sie nickten. ,,  _Nun ja... scheinbar wurden sie in eine neue Stadt verlegt und wir_   _müssen deswegen umziehen.",_  sagte ich leise weiter. In den Gesichtern meiner Freunde konnte ich sehen das auch sie erschrocken über diese Nachricht waren.

Sie waren sprachlos und ein paar Minuten vergangen bis sie gleichzeitig meinten, wie schrecklich das sei und wie traurig sie darüber waren. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass wir schon über Morgen los fahren werden. Wir versuchten die erdrückende Atmosphäre mit kleinen Späßen wider los zu werden und es gelang uns auch nach einer weile. Langsam wurde es dunkel und ich musste nach Hause.

Am darauf folgenden Tag konnte ich meine Freunde nur kurz sehen, weil ich meinen Eltern helfen musste alles einzupacken. Als ich ins Bett ging konnte ich noch nicht einmal einschlafen.

So verging mein letzter Tag in dieser Stadt. Es war acht Uhr morgens als wir los fuhren und ich blickte noch ein letztes mal zurück. In der Stadt hatte ich so vieles erlebt und nun hieß es auf wieder sehen zu sagen.

Lebe wohl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiktion (Stolz sein).
> 
> Das Kapitel wird vermutlich das längste von allen die ich noch schreibe sein. Also erwartet besser nicht noch so ein langes Kapitel.
> 
> ,,(Flenn)."
> 
> Ach Frisk jetzt heul doch nicht.
> 
> ,,Aber ich will nicht umziehen (Heul)."
> 
> Aber das wird toll glaub mir. Du wirst noch viel Freude haben (Lächel).
> 
> ,,Ok, aber wehe wenn nicht. dann will ich das ich wieder zurück ziehe (Ernst)."
> 
> ... das besprechen wir besser noch. Aber lies erstmal das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> So und jetzt, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal.


	2. Das neue Zuhause

Wir fuhren mehrere Stunden zu der kleinen Stadt. Ich hörte die ganze fahrt über Musik auf meinen Handy. Darunter auch mein Lieblings Lied (Das Lied oben). Ich war echt froh, dass der Akku so lange hielt. Ein paar Minuten nach dem der Akku meines Handys dann doch den Geist auf gegeben hatte konnte ich die Stadt schon vom weiten sehen. Es fing bereits an zu Dämmern deswegen konnte ich die Stadt nicht genau sehen, aber ich konnte sehen das es wirklich eine sehr kleine Stadt war.

Außerdem konnte ich erkennen, dass die Stadt mit Bergen umkreist war, wie in einem Tal. Wir fuhren momentan auf einen der Berge, weshalb ich die hell leuchtende Stadt von oben sehen konnte.

Als wir vor der Stadt waren, konnte ich ein großes und leuchtendes Schild sehen, auf dem ,, **Willkommen in Undertale** " stand. Undertale? Für mich klang das wie Unterwelt. Es war kein schöner Gedanke in einer Stadt zu leben die sich wie Unterwelt anhörte, aber ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl.

Als wir endlich an unserem neuen Haus an kamen musste ich erst helfen die ganzen Sachen rein zu tragen. Als das erledigt war konnte ich mich endlich umschauen. Im Eingangsbereich stand rechts neben der Tür ein Schuhschrank, in das ich auch sofort meine Schuhe rein tat. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass schon überall Möbel standen. Auf der anderen Seite der Glas Tür war ein Kleiderhaken und auf dem Boden war ein schwarzer Teppich ausgebreitet, der allerdings nur bis zur Stufe ging. Danach war überall ein Holz Boden. Die Wände im Flur waren weiß.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine weitere Tür  und auf der linken Seite noch eine. Ich ging geradeaus und stand nun ein paar Meter vor der Tür. Links war eine große Pflanze und rechts ein kleines Bücherregal mit alten Büchern und einer gelben Blume drauf. Ich achtete wieder auf die Tür vor mir und öffnete sie. Sie führte in den Garten, doch da es schon dunkel war konnte ich nicht viel erkennen außer der Silhouette eines  Baumes. Ich schloss die Tür wieder und ging den Flur nun rechts weiter und sah mehrere kleine Tische mit gelben Blume drauf. Auf der ersten Tür ,die mir entgegen kam, stand mein Name. Also ging ich rein um mich umzuschauen.

Rechts an der Wand stand ein Bett mit ein paar meiner Lieblings Stofftiere, die auf so etwas wie einer Ablage standen und daneben ein Kleiderschrank, in dem schon all meine Anziehsachen drin waren. Neben den Schrank war ein Schreibtisch, an dem ich wohl meine zukünftigen Hausaufgaben machen durfte und mein Laptop stand auch bereits da. Links in der Ecke stand eine Lampe und daneben mein Keyboard, mit den Noten meiner Lieblings Lieder. Ich spielte nicht oft, aber manchmal machte mich das einfach glücklich.  Die Wände vor und links neben mir waren weiß und die anderen Wände waren rot. Alles in allen war das Zimmer in Ordnung.

Nachdem ich fertig war mich in meinen neuen Zimmer um zu kucken ging ich wieder den weißen Flur entlang und in die nächste Tür die mir entgegen kam.

Es war das neue Zimmer meiner Eltern. Meine Mutter räumte gerade einen der beinen Schränke ein und beachtete mich nur kurz, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu Wand. Das Zimmer war kleiner als meins und hatte viel weniger Möbel. An der gegenüber liegenden Wand, in der Mitte stand das große Bett meiner Eltern und an beiden Seiten ein Nachttisch mit einer Lampe drauf. Rechts war der Kleiderschrank den meine Mutter gerade einräumte und gegenüber des Bettes stand ein anderer Schrank, der genauso aussah wie der andere. Die Wände waren auch hier wie im Flur weiß.

,, _Ich gehe mich dann mal weiter umsehen_.", sagte ich meiner Mutter.

Diese antwortete ruhig: ,, _Mach das, mein Kind_."

Dann ging ich ans ende des Flurs und sah ein Spiegel, in dem ich mich drin spiegelte. Das erinnerte mich an die Schule, weil wir in Naturwissenschaft mal das Thema Spiegel hatten. Ich hatte keine lust jetzt an die Schule zu denken, also ging ich durch die Tür, die neben dem Spiegel stand und gelangte ins Badezimmer. Es war recht groß und vermutlich das einzige Zimmer in dem der Boden mit dunkel blauen Fließen versehen war. Auch die Wände hatten Fließen, allerdings waren diese weiß und nicht blau. An den Wänden war ein waagerechter streifen in dem bunte Steine glitzerten. Es sah sehr schön aus. An der rechten Wand waren zwei Waschbecken und ein großer Spiegel, den ich mir nicht genauer ansehen wollte. Also drehte ich mich um. Neben mir war die Toilette und da neben eine Dusche die mit Glas umkreist war. Hinter der Dusche, in der Ecke war so etwas wie ein offenes Regal in dem Handtücher, Badetücher, Ersatz Duschgel und so weiter drin war. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke war eine Badewanne, die man vermutlich nur zum Haare waschen benutzen wird. Dann war an der, recht leeren Wand, noch ein Fenster durch das man nicht durchsehen konnte, zum glück. Nun hatte ich hier alles gesehen und ging zum Eingangsbereich zurück.

Ich ging nun durch die linke Tür und kam ins Wohnzimmer wo mir sofort der große Esstisch in der Mitte des Raumes auffiel. Vier Stühle standen am Tisch und auf dem Tisch stand eine weitere Blume. Ich schaute nach rechts und erblickte Geräte für einen Kamin. Daneben stand ein Weiteres Bücherregal mit Fantasy Büchern und noch anderen. Noch eins weiter war auch der Kamin. Ich freute mich darüber, denn im alten Haus hatten wir keinen Kamin. Vor dem Kamin war ein sehr gemütlich aussehender Sessel. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen mich nicht ein mal da rein zu setzen und er war wirklich wahnsinnig gemütlich. Nachdem ich mich dazu bringen konnte wieder aufzustehen ging ich in den nächsten Raum, wo ich meinen Vater traf und sah wie er den großen Kühlschrank mit Lebensmitteln füllte. Ich war jetzt also in der Küche gelandet. Der Kühlschrank stand rechts in der Ecke und daneben war das Waschbecken. Rechts in der Ecke stand der Herd und neben dem standen kleine Schränke mit Ablageflächen. Über dem Waschbecken und einer der Ablageflächen hingen Pfannen und Back-Handschuhe.

Mein Vater schien mich erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, denn er sprang plötzlich auf und stieß sich den Kopf dabei. Von dem lauten Geräusch erschrak ich leicht und fragte ihm ob es ihn gut gehe.

,, _Ach, halb so schlimm. Tut nur ein bisschen Weh_.", antwortete er während er sich seinen Kopf rieb.

,, _Du solltest vielleicht langsam ins Bett gehen. Es ist immerhin schon spät und morgen beginnt die Schule wieder. Außerdem war es heute ein langer Tag für uns._ ", meinte er noch mit einen Blick auf die Uhr.

ich nickte, sagte meinen Eltern noch gute Nacht und zog mich dann um, um mich danach in mein neues Bett zu schmeißen. Es war weicher als es aussah und ich konnte es mir schnell sehr gemütlich machen. Als ich mir über meine Freunde und meine alte Schule Gedanken machte fiel mir wieder ein das die Schule schon Morgen wieder beginnt.

Ich war so nervös. Morgen wäre mein erster Schultag an meiner neuen Schule.

Der Undertale-High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das Kapitel ist viel länger geworden als erwartet. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews und-
> 
> ,,(Musik fängt an zu spielen)"
> 
> Äh... Frisk?
> 
> ,,Ja? was ist?"
> 
> Was machst du da?
> 
> ,,Ich spiele Keyboard."
> 
> Aha... und warum jetzt?
> 
> ,,Warum nicht? Oder willst du es mir verbieten?"
> 
> Nein, nur kannst du das dann bitte machen nachdem ich mich verabschieden habe?
> 
> ,,Gut... dann verabschiede dich endlich."
> 
> Äh... nah wie den auch sei, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal ^^
> 
> ,,(Musik fängt wieder an)"
> 
> (Augenverdrehen)


	3. Neue Bekanntschaften

_Piep, Piep, Piep._

Ich zog die Decke über meinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung so meine Wecker nicht mehr hören zu können . Leider ohne Erfolg. Also richtete ich mich gegen meinen Willen auf und ergriff meinen Wecker, um ihn aus zu schalten. Es war zehn Uhr morgens und ich würde heute meinen ersten Schultag an der Undertale-High haben. Ich durfte, weil ich eben neu war, etwas später zu Schule kommen.

Ich schaute erstmal auf mein Handy, dass über Nacht an der Ladung hing. Meine Freunde hatten mir in unserer WhatsApp Gruppe geschrieben.

Sie fragten mich ob ich gut angekommen sei und wie denn mein neues zuhause wäre. Es kamen aber auch Fragen wie, ob ich denn schon jemanden kennen gelernt habe. Ich kann mir vorstellen das meine Freunde bei der Frage perverse Gedanken hatten und musste deshalb meine Augen verdrehen.

Ich antwortete trotzdem, dass ich gut angekommen sei, mein neues Zuhause ganz schön wäre und dass ich noch niemanden kennen gelernt habe.

Dann legte ich mein Handy wieder beiseite und stand auf. Ich suchte mir meine Anziehsachen aus den Schrank und zog mich an.

Ich trug einen blauen Pulli, der zwei violette Streifen hatte, eine 3/4, grau, blaue Hose und lange, weiße Socken.

Fertig angezogen ging ich ins Badezimmer, um mir meine Schulterlagen, braunen Haare zu kämmen und um mir meine rote Herz-kette um zu legen. Ich hatte gestern vergessen die Kette aus meiner Reisetasche raus zu holen. Nun ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer um meine Tasche zu packen und danach in das Wohnzimmer.

Das Müsli stand bereits auf dem Tisch und meine Mutter saß auf dem gegenüber liegenden Stuhl und lass Zeitung. Mein Vater war scheinbar schon auf der Arbeit. Ich setzte mich und fing an zu essen.

 _,,Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.",_  sagte sie zu mir.

 _,,Guten Morgen.",_  antwortete ich noch müde, denn ich war ein ziemlicher lang Schläfer.

 _,,Ich hab gestern noch mit der Direktorin deiner neuen Schule telefoniert und sie meinte das zwei ihrer Schüler dich abfangen und dir die Schule zeigen werden.",_  erklärte sie mir. Ich nickte und aß weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir auch schon im Auto, auf den weg zur Undertale-High.

 _,,Du musst dann später nach Hause laufen, okay?",_  sagte mir meine Mutter jetzt bestimmt schon zum hundertsten mal.

,, _Ja, ja, ich hab es verstanden. Keine Sorge das krieg ich schon hin. Der Weg ist eh nicht lang.",_  vergewisserte ich ihr und ging mit meiner Tasche in der Hand auf den Schulhof.

Der Schulhof war größer als ich dachte. Es war irgendwie unheimlich und wo waren den die zwei Schüler die mich abfangen sollten? Ich ging über einen Stock drüber und hörte nach ein paar schritten ein knacksen hinter mir. Ich drehte mich schnell um, aber da war nichts. Hab ich mir das etwa nur eingebildet? Nein, der Stock, über denn ich eben noch drüber gelaufen bin ist plötzlich durch gebrochen. Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging weiter. Ich stoppte abrupt als ich schritte hörte , die scheinbar immer näher kamen.

Die Schritte stoppten direkt hinter mir und dann sagte eine mir unbekannte Jungen stimme: ,, _Weist du etwa nicht wie man einen neuen Freund begrüßt? Dreh dich um und schüttel meine Hand."_

Ich sah nach unten und drehte mich langsam um. Ich nahm die Hand des unbekannten und auf einmal war das Geräusch eines Furzes zu hören. Ich lies seine Hand los, blickte erschrocken hoch und sah in das lachende Gesicht meine Gegenübers. Mein Gesicht musste wirklich komisch ausgesehen haben, denn es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

,, _Sans ist mein Name und wie heißt du?",_  fragte er mich nun.

,, _Ich heiße Frisk_.", antwortete ich noch immer überrascht.

,, _Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Frisk. Komm mit, wir sollten besser Papyrus suchen_."

 _,,Papyrus?"_  fragte ich.

 _,,Ja, mein kleiner Bruder. Er sollte dich eigentlich mit mir empfangen, aber wir waren etwas zu spät hier. Deshalb dachte er du wärst schon da und wollte dich suchen gehen. Tja, dann hab ich ihn aus den Augen verloren und fand dich stattdessen.",_  erklärte er mir während ich hinter ihm her lief.

Während wir über den Schulhof gingen musterte ich ihn. Er hatte kurze, weiße Haare und hell blaue Augen. Ich hatte schon viele Leute mit blauen Augen gesehen, aber ich hatte noch nie solch ein leuchtendes blau gesehen. Er trug ein blaue Jacke mit weißen Fell an der Kapuze und eine schwarze Hose die weiße streifen an den Seiten hatte. Dazu trug er schwarze Sportschuhe.

,, _ **Sans, hast du die neue gefunden?",**_  rief auf einmal Jemand.

,, _Ja, ich hab sie gefunden_.", antwortete Sans. Dann sah ich eine Person auf uns zu kommen. Die Person war größer als Sans, also auch größer als ich.

 _,,Meine güte, lauf das nächste mal nicht einfach weg, Papyrus_.", meckerte Sans seinen scheinbar größeren, aber jüngeren Bruder an.

,, _H-hey, ich heiße Frisk._ ", sagte ich schüchtern.

,, _ **Ah, hallo Frisk, ich der großartige Papyrus werde gut auf dich aufpassen, also keine Sorge.",**_  meinte er laut.

Ich musterte ihn. Papyrus hatte wie sein Bruder kurze, weiß Haare, aber seine Augen waren Orange. Ich hatte noch nie orangene Augen gesehen. Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt und da drüber ein kurzes, ärmelloses, weißes T-Shirt, wo man den Bauch gesehen hätte, hätte er das schwarze Shirt nicht drunter an. Dazu trug er einen roten Schal und rote Handschuhe. Eine blaue, knielange Hose und da drunter eine schwarze Leggings. Zum Schluss hatte er noch rote Stiefel an. Ein merkwürdiges Outfit, aber irgendwie stand es ihm.

,, _Nah kommt, wir sollten in den Unterricht und danach zeigen wir Frisk die Schule_.", mischte sich nun wieder Sans ein. Wir nickten und machten uns auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war's für Heute.
> 
> ,,Jo."
> 
> Sans? was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Frisk?
> 
> ,,Papyrus wollte ihr schon mal die Schule zeigen, also vertrete ich sie gerade."
> 
> Aha, ich dachte du seist zu faul um sie hier zu vertreten. Du fauler Knochen.
> 
> ,,So erspare ich mir das lauf."
> 
> Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Warum frag ich überhaupt noch?
> 
> ,,(Schultern zucken)"
> 
> Nah ja, ist ja auch egal. Nah dann, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal ^^


	4. Das Geheimnis

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer hatten mir Sans und Papyrus erzählt, dass sie in der vierten Stunde Geschichte bei Frau Toriel, der Direktorin, haben. Allerdings sind wir erst zehn Minuten vor Stundenende angekommen.

,, _Ah, du musst Frisk sein. Bitte komm doch rein und stelle dich der Klasse vor_.", sagte Frau Toriel mit ruhiger Stimme.

,, _Sans, Papyrus das habt ihr gut gemacht. Setzt euch bitte wieder_.", sprach sie nun zu meinen Begleitern.

Ich stellte mich neben die Lehrerin und stellte mich vor:  _,,Hallo, ich heiße Frisk Pacifist."_

,, _Gut, dann schauen wir mal nach einen geeigneten platz für dich_ ", meinte Frau Toriel.

 _ **,,Hier, hier. Vor mir ist noch ein Platz!"**_ , rief Papyrus durch die Klasse und hob einen Arm. Der Platz war von mir aus rechts, an den Fenstern und neben dem Platz saß Sans.

 _,,Ist der Platz in Ordnung für die Frisk?",_  fragte Frau Toriel.

Ich nickte und ging auf den leeren Platz zu.

Den Rest der Stunde hatten wir Selbstbeschäftigung und ich konnte hören, dass Papyrus mit einen Mädchen hinter mir redete oder besser gesagt leise stritt. Vor mir war ein weiterer leerer Platz und daneben saß ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammen gebunden waren. Aber wie die anderen kannte ich sie noch nicht. Also musterte ich Frau Toriel. Sie hatte mittel lange, weiße Haare, die zu zwei losen Zöpfen gebunden waren. Warum haben hier eigentlich so viele Leute weiße Haare? Sie trug ein violettes Jackett und einen langen gleichfarbigen Rock. Was sie für Schuhe trug konnte ich nicht sehen.

Die fünfte Stunde begann, wir hatten Deutsch bei Frau Toriel. Der Unterricht war langweilig, aber zum glück schnell vorbei und dann hatten wir große Pause.

Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und als ich fertig war wurde ich von meinen Platz aus der Klasse gezogen. Ich wollte gerade nach Hilfe rufen als ich sah das Sans mich aus der Klasse gezogen hatte.

 _,,Nah komm, ich will dir den Rest der Schule zeigen und dir ein paar meiner Freunde vorstellen.",_  lächelte Sans mich an.

 _,,Und was ist mit Papyrus?",_  fragte ich.

 _,,Keine Sorge den treffen wir später noch.",_  antwortete er.

Wir gingen durch die ganze Schule und waren jetzt bein letzten Raum.

 _,,Hier ist der größte NW-Raum der Schule und wenn ich mich nicht täusche dürften wir hier einer Labor Ratte über den weg laufen.",_  grinste Sans wieder.

 _,,Eine Ratte? Habt ihr etwa ein Maskottchen?",_  fragte ich, erhielt aber nur ein noch größeres Grinsen als Antwort. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Ja oder Nein, naja ich würde es ja gleich erfahren.

Also gingen wir rein und ich sah das Mädchen mit den blonden, zusammen gebundenen Haaren wieder, nur konnte ich dieses mal sehen, dass sie einen Laborkittel trug. Sie war überrascht als sie uns bemerkte.

 _,,Hey, Alphys. Ich will dir Frisk vorstellen."_ , meinte Sans dann. Alphys hieß sie also.

 _,,Frisk, das ist Alphys, sie ist sehr schüchtern, aber eine gute Freundin_.", sagte mir Sans.

,, _H-Hallo, s-schön dich k-kennen zu lernen_.", stotterte Alphys leise.

Ich lächelte sie mit ganzem Herzen an und sagte: ,, _Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen."_  Alphys wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und fing dann auch an zu lächelte.

,, _Alphys kommst du mit, wir wollen jetzt zu den anderen_.", mischte sich Sans ein.

Alphys nickte und zu dritt gingen wir auf den Schulhof zu Papyrus und einer weiteren Person, die scheinbar Undyne hieß.

Als wir fast da waren konnten wir schon Papyrus und Undyne hören wie sie scheinbar über etwas diskutierten.

,, _Hey Leute, was ist los_?", fragte Sans einfach in die Diskussion, die durch die frage unterbrochen wurde. Papyrus sah sehr erfreut aus mich zu sehen, aber Undyne sah eher verärgert aus. Sie hatte rote Haare die zu einen Zopf gebunden waren und ihr Pony verdeckte ihr linkes Auge. Sie trug ein weißes T-Shirt, da drüber eine dunkel blaue Jeansjacke, eine schwarze Hose und rote Stiefel.

,, _Was macht denn die Neue hier?!",_  rief sie wütend, was mir echt angst einjagte.

 _ **,,Beruhige dich. Was ist denn so schlimm daran wenn Frisk hier ist?",**_  meinte Papyrus.

 _,,Was daran schlimm ist?! Ganz einfach sie gehört hier nicht hin!",_  sprach sie ihre Meinung aus. Aber was meint sie damit? Habe ich etwas getan?

,, _B-bitte beruhige d-dich, Undyne_.", versuchte Alphys sie zu beruhigen mit Erfolg.

 _,,Mach dir nichts draus. Vergiss einfach was sie gesagt hat.",_  sagte Sans zu mir.

Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es auch schon zur letzten Stunde und wir gingen alle in die Klasse. Wir hatten nun NW bei Herr Asgore, der Direktor. Er war mit Frau Toriel verheiratet, aber sie sind seit einigen Jahren im Streit. Warum hat mir Sans allerdings nicht erzählt. Auch die Stunde ging schnell vorüber und ich packte meine Sachen zusammen. Das war ein wirklich kurzer Schultag für mich, aber morgen würde es dann richtig losgehen.

Ich ging über den bereits leeren Schulhof, ich hatte mir sehr viel zeit gelassen. Als ich mich darüber vergewissert hatte, dass niemand mehr da war begann ich mein Lieblings Lied zu summen. Es hieß 'Stronger than you' und war ein Fan made von einen Spiel das ich sehr mochte.

 _,,Eine schöne Melodie ist das.",_  sagte plötzlich eine Stimme die ich bereits kannte zu mir. Ich erschrak und sah zu Sans, der mich wieder angrinste.

 _,,Ups, hab ich dich etwa erschreckt?",_  fragte er so selbstgefällig als wenn ihm das öfter passieren würde.

 _,,Ja, hast du und zwar schon zum zweiten mal heute!",_  meckerte ich, doch auch das schien er gewöhnt zu sein.

Wir kamen am ende des Schulhofs an und ich wollte mich gerade von ihm verabschieden als er die gleiche Richtung einschlug in die ich musste.

 _,,Was ist? Musst du etwa auch hier lang?",_  fragte er und ich nickte etwas überrascht.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und ich wünschte mir ich hätte meine Jacke nicht zu Hause vergessen, denn es wurde immer kälter. Ich fing an zu zittern und dann spürte ich etwas warmes um meine Schultern. Ich kuckte zu Sans und sah das er mir seine Jacke gegeben hatte.

 _,,Dir ist kalt, nicht wahr?",_  bemerkte er.

Ich wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und nickte nur leicht bevor ich auf den Boden schaute.

_,,Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich hier lang, aber soll ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten?"_

_,,Nein, nein, nicht nötig.",_  meinte ich.

_,,In Ordnung, dann gib mir die Jacke einfach morgen wieder."_

_,,W-warte, dann begleite mich doch besser, d-dann kann ich dir deine Jacke gleich schon wieder geben.",_  schlug ich etwas stotternd vor. Er nickte und wir gingen den restlichen Weg zu mir zusammen.

 _,,Hier wohne ich.",_  sagte ich als wir da waren. Ich schloss die Tür auf und wollte Sans gerade seine Jacke geben als ich sah wie er im leichten Schneefall stand. Ich errötete bei den Anblick leicht, was war bloß los mit mir? Es fing immer stärker an zu schneien. Bei solch einen Schneefall konnte ich Sans doch nicht gehen lassen.

 _,,Sans, möchtest du noch für ne Tasse heißen Kakao bleiben?",_  fragte ich ihn.

 _,,Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht, Gerne.",_  antwortete er und ich führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer. Ich ging in die Küche und machte zwei Tassen heißen Kakao. Als diese fertig waren ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich zu Sans.

Es war unangenehm still bis Sans fragte: ,, _Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?"_

_,,Sie sind Arbeiten und was ist mit dir solltest du nicht besser bescheid sagen, dass du später kommst?"_

_,,Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich lebe nur mit Papyrus zusammen.",_  antwortete er stumpf.

_,,Das tut mir leid."_

_,,Muss es nicht. Ich und mein Bruder haben unsere Mutter nie wirklich kennen gelernt und mein Vater hatte den Tod verdient."_

_,,Wie meinst du das?",_  fragte ich verwirrt. Sans senkte seinen Kopf so ,dass ich nur sein linkes Auge sehen konnte. Das weiß in seinem Auge sah aus wie schwarz und das blau seines Auges aufleuchtete. Es brachte mich zum zittern. Dieser Anblick war furchterregend.

_,,Mein Vater war Wissenschaftler. Doch bei einen seiner Experimente ist was schief gegangen und es gab eine Explosion."_

_,,Aber warum hatte er den Tod verdient?",_

_,,Papyrus kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber unser Vater hat Experimente an uns ausgeführt. Ich hab versucht Papyrus da vor zu schützen. Als Ergebnis benutzte er nur noch mich.",_  erklärte er. Ich konnte es nicht glaube.

 _,,Du weist doch noch was Undyne gesagt hat, oder?",_  fragte er nun. Ich nickte und fragte mich was das jetzt damit zu tun hatte.

 _,,Diese Stadt birgt ein Geheimnis das nur die Einwohner kennen. Wegen dem Geheimnis gehörst du und deine Eltern nicht hier hin. Das Geheimnis hat mit der Vergangenheit dieser Stadt zu tun, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht verraten_."

Sans stand auf und wollte gerade gehen als ich ihm im Flur aufhielt und ihm am weißen Pulli ergriff.

,,Warte, warum erzählst du mir das?", rief ich. Doch als Antwort bekam ich bloß wieder ein breites Grinsen von ihm. Draußen verschwand er dann im Schneesturm und ich konnte nur noch kurz seine blauen Augen und die Worte , Aus Spaß, hören.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war's auch schon wieder.
> 
> ,,(denk)"
> 
> Was ist los Frisk?
> 
> ,,Ich versuche das Geheimnis heraus zu finden."
> 
> Versuche es doch mal am Computer. Vielleicht erfährst du so etwas über die Vergangenheit der Stadt.
> 
> ,,Tolle Idee"
> 
> Okay aber erst im nächsten Kapitel
> 
> ,,Was?! Aber ich will es jetzt wissen."
> 
> Na ja, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal
> 
> ,,Hey! Ignorier mich nicht!"


	5. Was ist bloß los mit mir!?

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf und war recht müde. Ich hatte kaum geschlafen, weil ich an das denken musste was Sans mir gestern erzählt hatte. Um mich erstmal auf andere Gedanken zu bringen schaute ich auf mein Handy und machte mein Lieblings Lied an. Als es zu ende war machte ich mich, wie auch gestern schon, fertig für die Schule. Nur war ich heute morgen allein zu hause, da nun auch meine Mutter früher Arbeiten gehen musste. Nach dem essen schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und ging den Weg zur Schule.

An einer Kreuzung sah ich wie Sans und Papyrus um die Ecke gingen und ich überlegte, ob ich sie auf mich aufmerksam machen sollte.

Nach kurzem überlegen rief ich dann doch: ,, _Sans, Papyrus wartet auf mich!"_  und winkte zu ihnen rüber. Als kein Auto kam rannte ich über die Straße zu ihnen.

 _,,Guten Morgen."_  ,begrüßte ich die Zwei.

 _ **,,Ich, der großartige  Papyrus, wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Frisk."**_  ,begrüßte mich Papyrus.

 _,,Morgen"_  ,meinte Sans und wir gingen den restlichen Weg zu dritt.

In der Klasse angekommen hatten wir noch etwa fünf Minuten bevor die Stunde begann und ich konnte jetzt schon den kalten blick von Undyne in meinen Nacken spüren. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Aber als der Unterricht begann schien sie sich zum Glück nicht mehr auf mich zu konzentrieren.

Wir hatten Mathe und sollten unsere Ergebnisse nun mit unseren siezt Nachbarn vergleichen. Also verglichen ich und Sans unsere Ergebnisse und ich bemerkte, dass Sans ein Linkshändler war als er sein einzigen Fehler korrigierte. Er war echt schlau und scheinbar sehr beliebt. Denn ich konnte die kalten Blicke der ganzen Mädchen auf mir spüren.

Nach der Stunde hatten wir Frühstückspause und ich wollte gerade in mein Brot beißen, als ich schon wieder von meinen Platz aus der Klasse gerissen wurde. Es war eine Gruppe aus Mädchen, die ich nicht kannte.

 _,,Also... was läuft zwischen dir und Sans?"_  ,fragte eines der Mädchen.

 _,,N-nichts läuft da!"_  ,antwortete ich.

 _,,Und warum trugst du gestern Sans Jacke und bist mit ihm zusammen herum gelaufen!?"_  ,meckerte mich die andere an. Sie hatten uns gestern wohl gesehen.

 _,,W-wir hatten denn gleichen Weg nach Hause u-und ich hatte meine Jacke zu Hause vergessen. A-außerdem war mir kalt u-und er war so nett und gab mir seine Jacke."_  ,versuchte ich zu erklären. Die Mädchen sahen mich prüfend an und plötzlich kam Sans aus der Tür.

Er sagte:  _,,Wollt ihr nicht lieber wieder rein kommen? Der Unterricht beginnt gleich."_

Die Mädchengruppe tat sofort was er sagte und ich atmete einmal durch und sagte leise:  _,,Gerettet..."_

Ich ging mit Sans in denn Klassenraum zurück und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich noch sehen wie Sans mir zu zwinkerte bevor auch schon der Lehrer kam. Ich wurde rot und kuckte schnell nach vorne.

Zwei Schulstunden vergingen und wir hatten Pause. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zum Computerraum machen als ich von Sans angesprochen wurde.

_,,He, wo willst du denn so eilig hin? kommst du nicht mit zu Papyrus und den anderen?"_

_,,Eigentlich wollte ich zum Computerraum und außerdem kann Undyne mich doch eh nicht ausstehen."_  ,meinte ich nur etwas bedrückt.

Sans schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte:  _,,Dass bildest du dir nur ein. Sie kennt dich einfach noch nicht so gut. Sie wird sich schon noch an dich gewöhnen, glaub mir und außerdem solange Alphs bei ihr ist wird sie schon nicht mit Stühlen werfen. Vor allen, weil draußen keine Stühle sind."_

Ich kicherte und nickte. Sans schien leicht überrascht, über die Tatsache, dass ich kicherte und grinste dann noch breiter. Wir gingen zu den anderen und wie Sans gesagt hatte war Undyne dieses mal nicht so wütend.

Nach der Pause hatten wir Doppelstunde Sport. Ich war mit Alphys und den anderen Mädchen in der Mädchen Umkleide. In der Sporthalle erklärte uns der Sportlehrer, dass wir Basketball spielen. Die Mädchen und die Jungen spielten getrennt. Es machte wirklich viel spaß doch nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten wurde ich ausgewechselt und setzte mich auf die Bank. Ich konnte bei den Jungs sehen wie Sans gerade aufs Feld gerufen wurde und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sei T-shirt recht eng saß. Ich kuckte zu denn anderen Spielern und man konnte die Angst seiner Gegner sehen. Was ich nicht wirklich verstand. Als das Spiel los ging hatte Sans gegnerisches Team den Ball, aber Sans rann los und schnappte ihn sich. Alle stürzten sich auf ihn und versuchten sich denn Ball zu holen, aber Sans wich allen aus, rannte zum Korb und erzielte einen Treffer. Die nächsten runden waren ähnlich. Immer wieder schnappte sich Sans den Ball und erzielte einen Treffer. Meine Augen wurden größer und ich wurde knall rot im Gesicht als er mich dann plötzlich anlächelte. Ich schaute schnell auf den Boden in der Hoffnung, dass er mein rotes Gesicht nicht gesehen hat.

Der Sportunterricht war viel zu schnell vorbei meiner Meinung nach. wir gingen in unsere Umkleiden, aber vorher sah ich Sans nochmal und sein Shirt war so durchgeschwitzt, dass ich seine Muskeln leicht sehen konnte. Mit hochrotem Kopf zog ich mich in der Umkleide um.

Die letzte Stunde viel aus und ich konnte schon nach hause gehen. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Papyrus nach mir rief und hielt an. Natürlich war auch Sans mir dabei. Also gingen wir zu dritt nach Hause.

 _,,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sportlich bist, Sans."_  ,bemerkte ich.

 _ **,,Dass ist er aber nur in Ballspielen in den es um ausweichen und werfen geht. Ansonsten ist er super faul."**_  ,meinte Papyrus. Doch Sans schien, dass egal zu sein.

An der Kreuzung verabschiedete ich mich von Papyrus. Sans meinte er wolle noch was mit mir bereden.

Wir standen alleine an der Kreuzung und dann meinte Sans:  _,,Hier."_  Er hielt meine Herz-Kette in der Hand und ich war ganz überrascht.

 _,,Die hast du vorhin im Klassenraum vergessen."_  ,sprach er und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich sie nicht um hatte.

 _,,D-danke."_  ,sagte ich leise und wurde rot. Sans half mir sie wieder um meinen Hals zu kriegen.

 _,,Bye, wir sehen uns Morgen."_  ,verabschiedete er sich und winkte mir noch. Ich blieb noch eine weile stehen und winkte ihm hinterher. Bis auch ich mich auf denn Weg nach Hause machte.

Zu Hause angekommen schmiss ich mich ins Bett und dachte nach. Was war bloß los mit mir? Ich... Ich hatte das Gefühl Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben und als ich wieder an Sans dachte konnte ich spüren wie ich zum zigsten Mal rot im Gesicht wurde. Konnte es etwa wirklich so sein wie ich dachte? Hatte ich mich etwa jetzt schon in Jemanden verliebt? Egal, ich versuchte dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen. Denn ich musste erst das Geheimnis entschlüsseln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte Park Jinyeol für den Vorschlag mit dem Sportunterricht danken und hoffe, dass es ihr gefällt.
> 
> ,,(schwärm)"
> 
> Äh... Frisk?
> 
> ,,Hm...?"
> 
> Was ist los?
> 
> ,,(schwärm)"
> 
> Okay, ich glaube ich weiß was los ist und las mich raten. Gepriesen sei Park Jinyeol für ihre Idee?
> 
> ,,Ja~"
> 
> Nah dann würde ich mal sagen hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal.


	6. Das Wochenende

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ähnlich wie die paar Tage davor. Ich versuchte meine Gefühle für Sans zu unterdrücken, auch wenn es schwer war und meine Gefühle für ihm mit jeden vergehenden Tag stärker wurden.

Was das Rätzel der Stadt anging kam ich nicht wirklich voran, das einzige was ich herausfinden konnte war, dass wohl zwei Schüler der Undertale-High in derselben Nacht durch ungeklärte gründe ihr leben verloren. Doch ich konnte nichts genaues über die Schüler ausmachen, nicht einmal ihre Namen konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen. Das einzige was ich wusste war, dass sie in meinen Alter waren und das es ein Mädchen und ein Junge waren. Mehr nicht.

Die Zeit verging schnell und nun war es schon Anfang Frühling.

Heute war Samstag, also konnte ich lange schlafen. Als ich mich dann doch entschied aus dem Bett zu kommen und mich fertig zu machen war es bereits Mittag.

Als ich fertig angezogen war ging ich in die Küche um meine Mutter zu begrüßen. Ja, sie hatte mal einen freien Tag. Doch ich konnte sie nirgends finden. Also rief ich nach ihr und bekam schnell ein

 _,_ , _Bin im Garten_." ,als Antwort. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich all die Zeit, in der ich jetzt schon hier lebe noch nie wirklich im Garten war. Was habe ich all die Zeit gemacht?

Also ging ich schnell in den Garten und sah erstaunt auf einen riesigen Kirsch-Blüten-Baum. Er hatte zwar noch keine Blüten, aber man konnte schon etliche Knospen sehen.

,, _Der Baum wirt sicherlich bald erblühen und unglaublich schön aussehen, findest du nicht auch_?" ,kam von meiner Mutter. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht abwenden und nickte nur.

Später, als ich schon gefrühstückt hatte, wenn man das noch so bezeichnen konnte, ging ich in mein Zimmer, um meine Mails zu checken. Meine alten Freunde löcherten mich mal wieder mit dämlichen und auch ein paar  perversen Fragen. Manchmal frage ich mich ob sie denn nichts anderes zu tun haben außer mich zu ärgern. Also ignorierte ich sie einfach. Ich hatte noch eine andere Nachricht von Papyrus.

Mittlerweile habe ich alle Nummern meiner neuen Bekanntschaften. Nah ja eigentlich nur dank Papyrus. Er gab mir seine Handynummer und hat mir dann auch auf Anhieb die Nummern von allen anderen geschickt, ohne das ich ihn darum gebeten habe.

In Papyrus Mail stand, dass er mich morgen zum essen bei sich einladen wollte. Natürlich stimmte ich zu, ich hatte ja eh nichts besseres zu tun und außerdem wollten wir uns ja eh mal so zum essen verabreden. Er antwortete und meinte, dass ich so um Mittag abgeholt werde, was mir nichts ausmachte.

Für den Rest des Tages entschloss ich mich noch etwas zu recherchieren und später suchte ich mir schon mal meine Kleidung für morgen raus.

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich schnell fertig und sagte meiner mutter bescheid, mein Vater war wie immer nicht da. Als es dann an der Tür klingelte machte ich schnell auf und war doch etwas überrascht wer da vor mit stand. Es was Sans. Sans holte mich ab.

,, _Hey_." ,grüßt er mich, was ich etwas schüchtern erwiderte.

,, _Ich bin dann mal weg._ " ,rief ich noch ins Haus bevor ich die Tür schloss.

Auf dem Weg zu Sans und Papyrus Haus redeten wir über normale Sachen, wie die Hausaufgabe und Sans erzählte irgendwelche schlechten Witze, über die vermutlich niemand gelacht hätte, aber ich musste so sehr lachen das mein Bauch schon anfing weh zu tun. Sans lächelte mich dabei nur fröhlich an.

Als wir da waren erwartete uns Papyrus schon und wir gingen alle rein. Ich sah mich etwas um, auch wenn ich bloß das Wohnzimmer sah. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und Papyrus stellte uns bereits Teller mit Spagetti vor die Nase. Es sah total lecker aus und ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten sie zu essen. Also wünschten wir uns schnell einen guten Appetit und ich nahm den ersten Bissen. Nur leider schmeckten die Nudeln nicht annähernd so gut wie sie aussahen. Im gegenteil sie schmeckten abscheulich, aber ich wollte Papyrus Gefühle natürlich nicht verletzen. Also versuchte ich mein bestes mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, was mir wohl nicht all zu gut gelang. Denn Sans war kurz davor sich kaputt zu lachen, was er allerdings unterdrückte. Doch man konnte sein ebenfalls verzogenes Gesicht deutlich sehen.

Papyrus schien das allerdings nicht zu bemerken, weil er wohl aufgeregt auf meine Antwort zu warten schien und schließlich fragte: , _ **,Und? wie schmecken sie dir? Ich der großartige Papyrus habe mein bestes gegeben**_." Ich konnte allerdings nicht reden, also lächelte breit und zeigte meinen Daumen nach oben. Danach hätte ich schwören können Sterne in seinen Augen funkeln gesehen zu haben.

Sans stupste mich an und meinte leise zu mir: ,, _Jetzt ist er abgelenkt. Gib mir deinen Teller_." Ich tat was er sagte um beobachtete was er tat. Sans nahm meinen und seinen Teller und legte sie kurz unter den Tisch. Als er die Teller wieder hoch nahm waren beide lehr. Ich kuckte unter den Tisch und wurde kurzerhand von einen weißen Hund abgeschlabbert.

,, _Iih_!?" ,schrie ich überrascht und war etwas verwundert das Papyrus davon nichts bemerkte.

, _,Toll, nicht_?  _So mugel ich mich immer durch Papyrus Essen. Ich nenne ihn Toby_." ,erzählte mir Sans während er den Hund streichelte.

, _,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Hund habt._ " ,sagte ich.

,, _Er gehört uns auch nicht wirklich. Er ist eines Tages einfach aufgetaucht._ " ,antwortete er.

,, _oh, ach so_." ,meinte ich nur dazu.

Nach einer weile als Papyrus auch wieder da war redeten wir noch. Wie immer erzählte Sans Witze und Papyrus regte sich darüber auf.

Als es schon wieder spät war verabschiedete ich mich von Papyrus und Sans begleitete mich noch nach Hause. Auf dem Weg war es stiel, niemand von uns sagte ein Wort. Doch das war mir auch egal, ich genoss die Stille und Sans Anwesenheit.

,, _Bis Morgen_." ,sagte ich zum abschied.

,, _Ja, bis Morgen_." ,antwortete er und ich schloss die Tür. Es war schon spät und ich ging sofort ins Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah endlich hatte ich wieder etwas Inspiration. Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe.
> 
> ,,(Böse starr)"
> 
> (Zurück schreck) I-Ich habe doch sorry gesagt.
> 
> ,,Ich mag dich nicht mehr. Wegen dir konnte ich Sans und die anderen ewig nicht sehen."
> 
> T-tut mir leid. Ich werde versuchen nicht mehr so lange zu brauchen.
> 
> ,,(Kalte Schulter zeigen)"
> 
> Ach komm schon, bitte sei nicht beleidigt.
> 
> ,,(ignorier)"
> 
> Nah schön, dann hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal.
> 
> ,,Und das dauert dann hoffentlich nicht wieder so lange."


	7. Welche Sorte magst du?

,, _Ah~, endlich Ferien!_ " ,rief ich als ich mit Sans und Papyrus aus der Schule lief. Es waren nun endlich Osterferien. Die Zeit vergeht wirklich wie im Flug, doch habe ich noch immer keine weiteren Informationen gefunden, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, ich muss entschlossen bleiben und dafür habe ich auch ein neues Lied gefunden. Nah ja, es ist nicht wirklich Neu, es ist eher eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Versionen von 'Stronger Than You'.

,, ** _Und weist du schon was ihr so in den Ferien macht? Fahrt ihr vielleicht irgendwo in den Urlaub, Frisk?_** " ,fragte mich plötzlich Papyrus.

Ich antwortete: ,, _Nein, tun wir nicht, meine Eltern können nicht. Und, was ist mit euch? Geht ihr vielleicht irgendwo hin?_ " Darauf zuckte er nur kurz auf und hatte einen traurigen Gesichts ausdruck. Ich verstand allerdings nicht warum.

,, _Wir fahren nie in den Urlaub und auch nur wenige die hier geboren wurden fahren in den Urlaub._ " ,beantwortete mir Sans.

,, _Achso..._ " ,meinte ich darauf nur.

Es war eine kleine Stille zwischen uns, bis Sans sie unterbrach und Fragte: ,, _He, wie währe es mit nen Eis?_ " Ich fing an zu lächeln und nickte. Es war wirklich schönes Wetter und es war perfekt für ein Eis. Also gingen wir in den Park, denn dort schien es ja einen Eisstand zu geben.

 

Als wir im Park waren sahen wir Undyne und Alphys zusammen. Alphys hatte ein sehr schönes Kleid an, wie ich fand und ihr Gesicht war ganz Rot. Ich hatte schon seit ein paar Tagen die Vermutung, dass sie in Undyne verliebt ist und so wie es aussah hatte ich sogar recht gehabt. Da ich die zwei nicht stören wollte sagte ich zu Sans und Papyrus, dass wir doch einen kleinen Umweg nehmen sollten, und zeigte den zwei lächelnd in die Richtung von Alphys und Undyne. Die zwei nickten stumm und lächelten, beziehungsweise grinsten. Am Eisstand angekommen schaute ich allerdings überrascht auf das Schild. Normalerweise hätte ich eher erwartet das dort  **,Ice Cream'**  steht, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen stand dort nicht  **,Ice Cream'**  sondern  **,Nice Cream'**. Das war wohl auch kein Scherz gewesen, denn das  **,N'**  vor ice war mit der selben Farbe und in der selben Schrift geschrieben.Papyrus holte mich dann aus meinen Gedanken, als er mich nach der Eissorte fragte.

,, _Eh?... Oh! eh... Zitrone, bitte_ " ,stammelte ich überrümpelt. Er schien mein überraschtes Gesicht erst nicht zu verstehen, aber als er auf das Schild sah verstand er wohl und lachte: ,, _Nyeheheh, du verstehst das Schild nicht, hab ich recht?_ "

Ich nickte und er fing an zu erzählen: ,, _ **Dann lass mich, denn großartigen Papyrus, es dir erklären. Also dass ist so gewesen. Als der Eisstand vor ein paar Jahren eröffnet hatte, hat sich irgendein Spaßvogel in der Nacht an den Stand geschlichen und ein ,N' vor das ice geschmiert. Viele waren überrascht, doch lustiger weise kam dass sehr gut bei den Kunden an. Also entschied sich der Besitzer es so auf ein neues Schild zu drucken. Das lustige daran war außerdem noch, dass das Eis an dem Stand das Leckerste der ganzen Stadt ist. Nah ja das ist ja auch der Einzigste Eisstand in der Stadt.**_" Denn letzten Satz sagte er nur noch ganz leise so, dass ich Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl als das ich wüsste wer es gewesen war und mein blick wanderte direkt auf ihn. Auf Sans, der so tat als hätte er nicht zugehört oder es ihn nicht interessierte, doch als ich genauer hinsah konnte ich ihn lachen sehen.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick und meinte dann: ,, _Sollen wir noch länger hier herum stehen oder uns endlich etwas Eis holen?_ " Natürlich entschieden wir uns für die zweite Möglichkeit und holten uns alle eine verschiedene Eissorte. Ich hatte Zitrone, Sans hatte Vanille und Papyrus Schokolade. Blöderweise kleckerte Papyrus etwas und holte sich ein paar Tücher und so waren ich und Sans alleine.

,, _Zitrone he?_ " ,fing er an zu reden ,, _Isst du eigentlich immer Sachen die so süß sind wie du?_ "-,, _Hää!?_ " ,ich konnte nichts anderes sagen. Hatte Sans etwa gerade mit mir geflirtet!? Mein Kopf war so rot wie noch nie zuvor und er grinste mich nur erfreut an. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Papyrus auch schon wieder. Ich hatte mein Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet, da ich immer noch rot war und es mir peinlich war.

 

So gingen wir noch etwas im Park spazieren, während wir unser Eis aßen. Nach einer Weile konnte ich einen Donutstand sehen. Die Donuts sahen so lecker aus. Hinter dem Stand saß ein Mädchen, das etwa in unserem Alter war. Sie hat eine niedlich aussehende, schwarze Frisur und dunkele Augen.

,, _Hey, Muffet._ " ,begrüßte sie Sans.

,, _oh, Sans und Papyrus. Sagt mal, wer ist dieses Mädchen?_ " ,sprach sie zurück.

,, ** _Das ist Frisk, sie ist im Winter hier her gezogen_** " ,meinte darauf Papyrus.

Der blick von dem Mädchen, dessen Name wohl Muffet war, verfinsterte sich etwas und sagte: ,, _Also ist sie eine Aussenseiterin?_ "-,, _Ja_ " ,sprach Sans darauf nur.

,, _Dann könnt ihr gleich gehen, Aussenseiter sind schließlich eh viel zu geizig_." ,zickte sie etwas.

Dann nahm mich Sans am Arm und wie gingen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war's auch schon wieder.
> 
> ,, ... "
> 
> Frisk?
> 
> ,, ... "
> 
> Oh, ich weiß schon. Tja, so wie es aussieht wird es heute wohl kein Gespräch geben. Nun dann eben nicht. Dann möchte ich mich an der stelle für die tolle Unterstützung von sansxgretce und denn Ideen von euch allen bedanken. Sollten euch noch irgendwelche Sachen einfallen, dann nur raus damit.
> 
> ,, ... "
> 
> Es tut mir doch leid, kannst du mir bitte verzeihen?
> 
> ,, ... "
> 
> Bitte~!
> 
> ,, ... ... ... gut ... ... "
> 
> Yay! und ich werde dieses mal besser nichts versprechen.
> 
> ,,Verabschiede dich einfach oder ich werde einen auf Undyne machen (Gabel rausholen)"
> 
> Aye!! (vor angst wegrennen) N-nun hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal!!!
> 
> ,,Oder auch nicht! (Mercedes jagen)"
> 
> Ahh, Hilfe!! (immer noch wegrennen und anfangen zu weinen)


	8. Happy Birthday

Heute ist der 10. April 2017 und das bedeutet das heute mein 18. Geburtstag ist. Ihr denkt sicherlich, dass ich mich darüber freue, stimmst? Doch da irrt ihr euch gewaltig. Schon als ich klein war wurde mein Geburtstag nicht gefeiert, da meine Eltern ja immer zu beschäftigt waren und es auch heute noch sind. Ich bin meinen Eltern jedoch nicht wütend, immerhin bin ich es nach so langer zeit schon gewöhnt. Zusammengefasst bedeutet dies, dass der heutige Tag für mich so ist wie jeder normale Tag auch.

Also saß ich, wie auch schon die letzten zwei Tage davor, vor dem Computer und langweilte mich. Meine Eltern waren wie immer nicht da, also war ich alleine und hörte mir ein paar Lieder an. Ich hörte aber nur mit halben Ohr zu, da meine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften.

, _,Was ist bloß dieses verflixte Geheimnis?_ " ,flüsterte ich zu mir selbst als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte und mich auf meinen Gedanken riss.

,, _Komme!"_  ,rief ich und rannte zur Tür. Ich war etwas überrascht als ich Sans vor meiner Tür vorfand. Ok, Sans und Papyrus waren jetzt schon öfters hier gewesen um mich abzuholen, aber dieses mal war es anders. Nur Sans war da. Kein Papyrus oder irgendjemand sonst.

Also fragte ich: ,, _Wo ist Papyrus? Er ist doch sonst auch immer bei dir_."

,, _Er ist zu Hause. Warum? Genüge ich dir nicht?"_  ,antwortet er frech grinsend und etwas pervers?

,, _N-nein! Das habe ich so doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich habe mich bloß gefragt wo er ist. U-und was willst du überhaupt hier?"_  ,meinte ich etwas beleidigt.

,, _Dich abholen."_  ,sagte er monoton.

,, _Eh? Wie? Warum abholen?_ " ,fragte ich verwirt.

Er sagte darauf nur: ,, _Nah dich abholen. Also mach dich die fertig und pack ein paar Sachen ein._ "-,, _Wohin geht es den?"_ -,, _Wirst du sehen. Oh, aber du wirst Schwimmsachen brauchen_ "-,, _Okay..._ " ,meine ich noch bevor ich mich fertig machen ging. Allerdings war ich noch immer verwirrt.

Als ich fertig war liefen ich und Sans nebeneinander zu seinem und Papyrus Haus.

,, _Ach ja und Happy Birthday._ " ,unterbrach Sans die stille zwischen uns.

, _,Hä!? W-woher...?_ "-, _,Erkläre ich dir wenn wir da sind._ " ,sagte er nur. An Sans und Papyrus Haus angekommen begrüsste mich auch schon Papyrus und wünschte mir auch einen Happy Birthday.

 

Ich glaubte nicht wo ich vor stand. Vor mir war ein großes Spaßbad, welches auch zahlreiche Außenbäder hatte. Nachdem ich ein paar Minuten auf den Eingang schaute schob mich Papyrus durch den Eingang.

Und auf der anderen Seite wurde ich von den anderen überrascht die gleichzeitig: ,, _Happy Birthday!!"_  riefen. Ich war einfach nur sprachlos. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal daran erinnern wann ich meinen Geburtstag das letzte mal gefeiert hatte, wenn ich ihn überhaupt jemals gefeiert hatte. Es war so überraschend und schön für mich, dass ich schon Probleme hatte meine aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Alle meine Freunde die ich hier gefunden habe waren da. Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Temmie und noch andere aus meiner Klasse.

Mettaton war ein aufsteigender Stern im Showbusiness, wie es die meisten hier nannten. Er ist ebenfalls in meiner Klasse jedoch meistens abwesend wegen seiner Karriere und ist ein guter Freund von Alphys. Sie war es auch die mich ihm vorstellte. Napstablook ist ebenfalls in meiner Klasse, ich habe mit ihm einmal die Pausen verbracht und wir haben uns sehr gut verstanden. Er ist zwar schüchtern hat allerdings ziemliches Talent für Musik. Und Temmie... sagen wir mal es war ein Zufall, dass ich sie kennengelernt habe. Sie ist auf der selben Schule wie wir, daher... na ja, egal.

Ich freute mich alle zu sehen und begrüßte sie und dankte ihnen allen. Sie gaben mir sogar Geschenke, die ich auch gleich auf machte. Napstablook schenkte mir eine CD mit Lidern die ich sehr mochte und dazu noch cool aussehende Kopfhörer. Temmie schenkte mir Temmie Flakes...? Mettaton schenkte mir eine Roboter Figur und ein Ticket für eine seiner Shows. Von Undyne bekam ich ein Kochbuch und von Alphys ein neues Handy indem bereits sämtliche Nummern eingespeichert waren. Papyrus schenkte mir einen goldenen Knochen...? Und ich bekam noch viele mehr. Sans meinte er gibt mir seins später. Nach dem ich alle, außer Sans', Geschenke geöffnet hatte zogen wir uns alle in den einzelnen Kabinen um, immerhin wollten wir noch schwimmen gehen und das Wetter war auch perfekt dazu.

 

Ich trug einen blauen Bikini dessen Rand ein schönes lila hatte. Ich war die letzte die aus der Kabine kam und sah das die meisten schon im Wasser waren oder es sich auf dem schönen, weichen Grass gemütlich gemacht haben. Die Einzigsten die auf mich gewartet haben waren Sans und Papyrus. Beide trugen ähnlich aussehende Badehosen nur in verschiedenen Farben. Sans' Hose war hell Blau und Papyrus' war Orange. Ich wurde etwas rot bei dem anblick von Sans, doch verwarf ich meine Gedanken schnell wieder.

,, _ **Wie wäre es wenn wir als erstes zur Rutsche gehen?**_ " ,fragte Papyrus und wir nickten einstimmig. Wir rutschten mit vielen Rutschen. Von denen in den man alleine rutscht bis zu denen in den man mit vielen in einen Reifen rutscht. Es war so lustig, einmal ist Papyrus sogar vom Reifen gefallen. Ich und Sans haben laut darüber gelacht und Sans hat sogar einen seiner schlechten Witze darauf gemacht, dies hatte Papyrus dann allerdings so wütend gemacht, dass er uns von unseren Reifen runtergeschubst hat. Nach einer weile waren wir total K.O. und wir alle entschieden das es Zeit für den Kuchen war, den in übrigen Mettaton gebacken hatte.

 

Der Kuchen schmeckte super lecker und alle waren meiner Meinung. Nur eine Sache fragte ich mich noch. Woher wussten sie überhaupt das ich heute Geburtstag habe?

Also sprach ich Sans nochmal darauf an: ,, _Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ich Geburtstag habe?"_ -,,  _Ganz einfach, Papyrus hatte es sich mal selbst gefragt und hat jeden in der Stadt gefragt ob er oder sie es wüste bis er am späten Abend auf deine Eltern getroffen ist, die es ihm erzählten. Als er dann wieder zu Hause war rannte er als erstes zu unseren Kalender und schrieb es dort unübersehbar drauf. Man, ist mein Bruder nicht cool?_ " ,antwortete er.

 _,,Das hat er getan?"_ -, _,Jap"_  ,meinte Sans noch. Ich war wirklich so glücklich wie noch nie, doch leider verging der Tag viel zu schnell und ehe ich mich versah hatte ich mich auch schon von alle verabschiedet und stand wieder vor Sans und Papyrus Haus. Als ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hause begab kam Sans mit um mich zu begleiten, da es schon recht spät war und es auch schon dunkel wurde.

, _,Ach ja, hier._ " ,sagte Sans und hielt mir ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase.

 _,,Eh? Danke..."_ ,sagte ich leise und nahm es an mich. Ich öffnete es vorsichtig und fand dort ein kleines Witze Buch drin. Ich musste einfach kichern, das war ja so Sans. Doch als wir vor meiner Haustür ankamen und ich gerade dabei war rein zu gehen sah ich noch etwas in dem Päckchen. Es war ein Armband an dem ein kleines blaues Herz  und daneben kleine blaue Knochen dran hingen. Es sah so schön aus und funkelte in schwachen Dämmerlicht. Also drehte ich mich noch schnell um, rannte auf Sans zu und gab ihm einen kleinen Dankeschön Kuss auf die Wange. Danach rannte ich schnell rein und machte die Tür zu. Ich konnte seine Reaktion auf den Kuss nicht sehen und hatte auch etwas angst davor, was auch der Grund für mein schnelles verschwinden war. Ich machte mich Bett fertig und legte mich hin. Ich konnte noch immer mein Herz schneller schlagen spüren und wusste auch das ich noch immer Rot war. Ich musste an alles denken was heute passiert war und hatte ein breites lächeln auf meinen Gesicht. Voller Freude und Erschöpfung schlief ich ein und hatte einen wunderbaren Traum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dieses Kapitel ich für meine tolle Freundin LizzyΣ੧(❛□❛✿) die heute Geburtstag hat.
> 
> Ich hoffe du hattest einen tollen Geburtstag und wünsche dir alles gute.
> 
> ,,Happy Birthday, LizzyΣ੧(❛□❛✿)! (happy sein)"
> 
> So ich hoffe dir und den anderen Lesern hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal. Bye Bye.
> 
> ,,Tschau"


	9. Date!?

Nach meinem Geburtstag war es etwas schwer für mich in Sans nähe zu sein. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich. Doch nach ein paar Monaten ging es zum glück wider und Sans sagte auch nichts dazu, worüber ich auch sehr froh war.

Ich kam gerade aus der Schule und da heute Freitag war hieß das, dass nun Wochenende war. Normaler weiße würde ich mich ja freuen, aber dieses mal nicht. Warum? Ganz einfach aus dem Grund weil ich nichts zu tun hatte. Nicht das geringste. Klar, ich könnte wieder Nachforschungen betreiben, aber es war sinnlos. Ich konnte nicht das geringste finden. Nichts! Und das war wirklich zum verzweifeln. Doch was sollte ich schon dagegen tun? Ich fragte mich manchmal warum ich überhaupt nach der Wahrheit suche. Ich meine es ist doch nicht so, als ob das irgendetwas an meinem Leben hier verändern würde. Oder?

Jedenfalls wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Fairy Tail ein weiteres mal schauen? Das währe zwar eine Idee, aber ich habe den Anime jetzt schon so oft gesehen, dass ich jede folge auswendig kenne und das gleiche gilt für den Manga.

Als ich so in meinen Gedanken versunken war merkte ich nicht wie mich jemand ansprach:  _,,Frisk? Erde an Frisk?"_

 _,,Hä? Oh, Sans. Sorry ich war in Gedanken."_  ,entschuldigte ich mich und bekam nur ein Hab-ich-mir-schon-gedacht-Gesichtsausdruck.

_,,Schon gut, es ist nur doof mit sich selbst zu reden und keine Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage zu bekommen."_

_,,Eine wichtige Frage?"_  ,meinte ich verwirrt. Seit wann stellt Sans wichtige fragen? Mein Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen. Er ist normal nicht so und stellt nur Witz-fragen.

 _,,Ja. ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir ins Kino gehen willst?"_  ,fragte er nun wieder grinsend.

_,,Ins Kino? Klar, aber warum ist das so eine wichtige frage?"_

_,,Nah, weil der Film so lustig sein soll und ich ihn unbedingt sehen will. Aber alleine ist das langweilig und Papyrus will ja nicht. Er meint das diese art von Film unter seinen Niveau ist."_ ,antwortete Sans gespielt beleidigt und ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Aber ich war seht überrascht als ich nochmal darüber nach dachte was Sans gesagt hatte und meinte:  _,,Warte! Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Papyrus nicht mit uns mit kommt und wir ganz alleine sind!?"_

, _,Jap"_  ,gab er nur noch von sich und schloss dann noch hinten dran,  _,,Ich hole dich dann um sieben (19:00 Uhr) ab"_  und verschwand dann in eine Richtung die definitiv nicht zu sich nach Hause führte.

 _,,Okay..."_  ,konnte ich nur noch sagen bis ich in Richtung nach Hause verschwand. Mein Kopf war leer. Ich konnte über nichts nachdenken. Ich kam erst wieder zu mir als ich vor meine eigene Haustür lief.

,,Au~" ,stöhnte ich leise ehe ich ins Haus ging und flüsterte, ,,Ich sollte mich wohl besser fertig machen." Also ging ich noch schnell Duschen und wickelte mir danach ein Badetuch um meinen Körper und um meine Haare ehe ich mir etwas aus meinen Kleiderschrank suchte. Als ich mir ein schönes, hellblaues Kleid mit zwei pinken streifen rausgesucht hatte nahm ich das Badetuch von meinem Körper und zog das Kleid an. Danach föhnte ich mir noch schnell die Haare und kämmte sie. Zum Schluss nahm ich noch ein hellblaues Haarband, welches ich um meinen Kopf band. Als ich wartete, dass mich Sans abholt suchte ich auch schon mal hellblaue Sandalen aus einen anderen Schrank raus, die ich dann später anziehen würde. Ich hatte recht lange unter der Dusche und dem fertig machen gebraucht, weshalb ich nicht so lange warten musste bis es an der Tür klingelte. Als ich die Tür öffnete stand wie erwartet Sans dort. Er trug ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt und ne schwarze, kurze Hose die an den Seiten jeweils einen weißen streifen hatte.

, _,Sollen wir los?"_  ,fragte er und ich nickte nur stumm. Also ging ich raus und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab, da sonst niemand da war. Wir gingen eine weile nebeneinander die Straßen entlang. Es war still, aber irgendwie war es angenehm. Ich mochte es einfach in Sans nähe zu sein und seine Präsenz neben mir zu spüren.

Als ich darüber nachdachte, dass wir ins Kino gingen fiel mir ein das ich noch gar nicht weis in welchen Film wir eigentlich gehen und fragte daher: , _,Sans? In welchen Film gehen wir eigentlich?"_

 _,,In Bully Parade natürlich."_  ,meinte er als wenn es selbstverständlich gewesen währe. Ich nickte verstehend und die angenehme Stille kehrte zurück. Als wir am Kino waren bezahlte Sans für uns beide und wir holten Popcorn und Getränke. Im Kinosaal ließen wir die Werbung über uns ergehen ehe der Film anfing. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis der leise Kinosaal in Gelächter ausbrach. Es war sehr lustig und auch ziemlich albern an vielen Stellen.

Nach dem Film gingen wir lachend aus dem Gebäude. Wir gingen in den Park wo uns Sans jeweils ein Eis mit zwei kugeln holte. Es war unglaublich lecker und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass das wie ein Date war. Leider merkte ich erst später, dass ich die Sache mit dem Date laut gesagt hatte und wurde knall rot im Gesicht.

Sans schaute mich an und begann dann zu sprechen:  _,,Das ist nicht **wie**  ein Date, das  **ist**  ein Date."_ Ich konnte die hitze-Wolke quasi meinen Kopf entweichen spüren. Mein Gesicht war so rot das man glauben könnte ich währe angemalt worden. Sans lachte mich nur an. Er fand das wohl amüsant das ich hier gerade an sterben war vor Peinlichkeit.

 _,,Nah komm, hier lang, dass ist eine Abkürzung."_  ,minte Sans als er mich an der Hand packte und in die genau gegensätzliche Richtung von meinen Haus zog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ich weiß ich habe lange nicht mehr von mir hören lassen, aber hier ist es, das neue Kapitel also hört bitte auf mich zu löchern, ok? Ich bin nun mal nicht so der Schreiber Typ. Du fühlst dich doch sicherlich auch gedrängt, nicht Frisk?
> 
> ,,..."
> 
> Frisk?
> 
> ,,Hä..."
> 
> Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?
> 
> ,,Hä? (knall rot werden und etwas vor sich her murmeln das sich wie Date anhört)"
> 
> Was? Date? Ach so, dir ist die Sache mit Sans noch immer peinlich, oder?
> 
> ,,(zum Boden schauen und hitze-Wolke über den Kopf haben)"
> 
> Nun, scheint als ob heute kein Gespräch zu Stande kommt. Also sage ich mal, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal.^^


	10. Wichtig! (Kein Kapitel)

Hey, also ich habe entschieden diese FF abzubrechen...

Ich weiß dass es blöd ist aber ich habe einfach keinen Spaß mehr daran sie zu schreiben und viele Sachen in der Story gefallen mir nicht. Und diese kann ich auch nicht so einfach umändern.

Daher tut es mir wirklich leid für alle die diese Fanfiction gerne weitergelesen hätten und hoffe dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt.

 

Vielleicht werde ich die Story irgendwann (wenn ich wieder im Undertale-Fiber bin) komplett neu schreiben, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Besonders da ich jetzt in die Oberstufe gekommen bin und jeden tag lange schule habe. Nicht zu vergessen von Hausaufgaben und für Klausuren Üben.

Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid und eigentlich wollte ich so etwas niemals machen, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich hoffe ihr versteht es und schaut vielleicht in andere FF von mir rein (auch wen diese nicht von Undertale sind).

Nun, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal...


End file.
